Broken Promise
by morganallisan
Summary: "I once said that no such thing existed, but I was very very wrong." It has been a year since Naru returned to England. When his brother comes to haunt him he finally excepts his feelings for Mai. Now he must return to Japan and confess his feelings to her, but is he too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

It had been a year since I found Gene. The funeral was nothing big, just a few family members. Mother and Father both cried uncontrollably and I just stared at the box which contained my brother. I refused to cry. Ever since I saw him die I started grieving, now I was over it. Until I found his body Mother and Father held on to the small hope that I had simply had a nightmare and that he was still alive somewhere. Unfortunately I never 'just' have nightmares.

Looking out my window for the first time since I had returned home I noticed how different England was from Japan. I couldn't help but feel a slight longing to return to the place that I had made my temporary home. I also couldn't stop my mind from thinking about a small, brown headed girl that constantly haunted my thoughts. Her bright smile, caring eyes, and always optimistic attitude was forever etched into my mind. My mind drifted to the last time I spoke to her.

"Me or Gene?" I remember my last words to her. Those three words haunted me. I never gave her a chance to answer. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever know, or if I even wanted to know for that matter.

I quickly dismissed the thoughts. Running my hands through my hair I feel back on my bed. 'What now?' I thought to myself. I hadn't taken a case in months because the last one I took I didn't finish. It just wasn't he same without my team. An intense feeling of loneliness consumed me as I closed my eyes.

"Since when do you get all sentimental?" A familiar voice said making me shoot up from my bed. What I saw almost floored me. Gene was standing there with his usual smirk on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was wearing the exact same thing I was wearing.

"What the hell are you doing here you idiot?" I half screamed trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Well that's an odd way to react to seeing your brother for the first since..."

"Since you died." I interrupted. "Am I supposed to act like it is completely normal for my dead brother to come visit me randomly?" I added feeling quite pissed.

"You are the only person in this world who would react coldly to a loved one visiting from beyond the grave, you stupid scientist." Gene said pouting at me. It really was quite shocking how different we were. If we didn't look exactly the same I would swear we weren't related.

"I wasted an extreme amount of time finding you so you could move on. I didn't do it so you could come annoy me for the rest of my life. And why are we dressed the same?" I didn't really know how to feel about this situation. Should I be happy that my brother came back to be in my life or annoyed that I worked so hard to find him and he chooses to haunt me. I could feel a headache coming on as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I got tired of wearing the same thing forever. Since I can't actually change clothes, I can copy how you look. Since we look the same I can change clothes and still look like myself. But I must say I have an issue with the black on black." He replied smiling widely.

"Back to my first question," I changed the subject getting back to business. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not ready to move on." He replied matter-of-factly. "And I want to help you and guide you like every older brother should." He always rubbed it in my face that I was born 6 minutes after him.

"I thought you were Mai's guide?" I spat the words like they were venom. I didn't like the fact that he was Mai's dream boyfriend, but I didn't know why because it was none of my business who my previous assistant was having relations with.

"I haven't been able to visit her since you found me." He said with a disappointed look on his face. "It's like she's blocking me."

That worried me. How could she block him, she wasn't that strong was she? I couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. I knew she didn't take it well when I left. Lin had even called a few times to tell me that he was worried about her. I had too much going on at that time to care.

"Don't worry though, I've checked in on your girlfriend to make sure she hasn't done anything stupid." He said snickering.

"She is not my girlfriend you idiot. She was my assistant that's all." I replied coldly.

"Anyway," he continued rolling his eyes at me. " She hasn't been wonderful but she's ok."

The concern in his eyes made my heart hurt. I shouldn't feel guilty about it. It wasn't my fault that she had mistaken me for Gene. Rationalizing it didn't make me feel any better. Mai always acted strong even when she was breaking. So the fact that everyone around her could see something was wrong must mean that she was hurting pretty bad. Suddenly an image of Mai sleeping came into my mind. She was curled up on a bed hugging her knees. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy with dark circles under them. The sight of her like that made me want to run to her side and make her tea like I had done in the Urado case after her vision.

"That's what she looked like the last time I checked in on her." Gene said interrupting my train of thought.

"It's nice to see our telepathy still works." I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"I know you think you're a genius, but when it comes to girls you really are an idiot Noll." Gene said half yelling at me. "She confessed her feelings to you and you shut her out like you do everyone else. If I was still alive I would have punched you for saying that she loved me."

I gritted my teeth regaining my composure. "She does love you. She feel in love with the man guiding her dreams. She only thought she loved me because she thought it was me." I was starting to get annoyed I didn't need to be thinking about this I was trying to get my life back to normal. The fact that my dead brother was talking to me definitely wasn't helping me move on.

"If she loved me why would she block me? If I had to guess, I would say she couldn't stand seeing me after losing you." Gene's words hit me hard.

Memories of my time with Mai flooded my head. The way she yelled at me, the way she blushed when I gave her rare compliments, and I was the only person she called for to save her when she was in trouble. Was it possible that I had made a mistake? Did she really love me instead? I'm not wrong often but when I am its like a punch to the stomach. How could I have been so blind?

"I see by that shocked look on your face that you finally realized you shut out the only person willing to put up with you." Gene was smirking. "Can we both just agree that you love her and you need to be her prince charming already? Because I'm tired of seeing her like that and I'm tired of seeing you like this."

"Like what?" I asked confused. I didn't think I was any different than I always was.

"Since you met her you've denied your feelings. You put up your walls like you do with everyone and you shut her out, but you can't deny that you feel very strongly for her. You are just too scared to get close to anyone since I died. That's why I came back. I know you act like you don't care about anything but eventually you're going to collapse from the years of built up emotion. I want to either be there for you when it happens or make sure you're with someone who loves you and will comfort you. I refuse to watch you slowly kill yourself by locking yourself inside a crypt. You might be able to fool everyone else but I know you're not made of stone. Mai is an amazing girl with an extremely special gift. I would give anything to be alive just so I could have a shot with her. So go get her before someone else does!" Gene was practically screaming now. It was a good thing I was the only one home.

I just stared at him I didn't know what to say. It had been so long since I had talked to someone who knew me well enough to tell me off like that. Gene was the only one I ever let in, and that was just because the telepathy thing didn't allow for much privacy. I was starting to feel overwhelmed by emotion and for the first time since Gene died I couldn't control the tears that stung my eyes. I missed my brother. No matter how annoying he could be, I missed him. I missed having someone to tell things to and someone to fight with. At that moment I realized Mai was the only other person in my life now that I could fight with and not hate me afterwards. I clenched my fists as my bed started to shake. I hated feeling like this and I needed to regain control before things started flying. I knew what I needed to do.

I had to go back to Japan to confess my feelings to Mai.


	2. Chapter 2

I booked my flight for the next day. Mother wasn't happy I was leaving , but Father convinced her that I needed some time away. He always had a way of knowing what was going through my head. It was a relief having someone to express how I felt to save me the effort and trouble of converying it myself.

I didn't feel the need to tell anyone I was coming. I didn't even call Lin. I really did not feel like trying to explain why I was coming back. I also knew that they would all try to make a big deal out of it and I really just wanted some time to think when I got there. Why was it so hard to accept the way I felt? It was all too much for me to think about in one evening.

I packed my clothes in a relatively small suitcase. I could always just buy more when I got there. I hated packing, that's why the team always had to load and unload the equipment. Thinking about them made me almost anxious to go back. I could get back to what was now the new normal for me. The idea of getting back into the routine of things was a welcomed thought.

...

Upon my arrival at the airport I had to push my way through an endless sea of people. Fortunately I had already purchased my ticket online as to avoid more unnecessary and mundane interactions. I honestly hated flying. I hated the feeling of being crushed and being suffocated with crowds of people all while sharing my valued personal space. And since I'm not the most patient man in the world I couldn't stand the delays that frequently occured.

Finally I arrived at my terminal. My suitcase was small enough to be a carry on; another preemptive attempt at saving more time and frsutration. I quickly located my row and seated myself near the window. Just the thought of sharing more of my coveted space prompted me to buy the entire row of seats, to ensure no one would sit next to me. It seemed like an eternity for the plane to fill up and finally take off. I was looking out the window as the world below got smaller and smaller. Then, everything went dark...

**...**

I opened my eyes to see the street in front of SPR. It was dark and the frigid air was cold against my bare arms. I wrapped my arms around my small frame as I continued to walk home. I always had to walk home alone, which was usually fine. But the past few evenings I've had this strange feeling that I shouldn't be alone. I brushed it off. It was probably nothing, just me being my usual skittish self. As I walked I could hear my footsteps against the pavement. Now I was almost a mile from SPR. I was freezing and my hands were going numb.

"I knew I should've wore a Jacket," I said thinking out loud.

I hugged myself tighter and continued walking.

SPLASH

"Great! I am the only one who can step into a puddle when it hasn't rained in weeks." This kind of stuff always happens to me.

I looked down to examine the small puddle beneath my feet. Even in the dim street light I could tell that the liquid was a deep red. Suddenly the smell of blood stung my nostrils. Panic took over every fiber of my being as a man step from beyond the shadows. Something in his hand glistened as he walked towards me.

"You?" The words came out of my mouth before I even realized it. I couldn't believe I knew this terrifying man before me. He smiled wickedly at me taking another step closer to me.

I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the pounding of his feet as he started to chase after me. I tried to speed up.

'Please let me be fast enough!'

Suddenly the footsteps stopped. I looked behind me as I continued to run. He was gone. I slowed down as I turned behind a building to catch my breath. My lungs were on fire. I needed to get home fast and call the police. After I caught my breath I turned to continue running home. As I took a step out of the darkness that enshrouded me, I felt the firm and menacing grasp of arms around my waist.

"Naru!" Was all that escaped my mouth before I was dragged into the darkness.

**...**

I jerked myself awake almost jumping from my chair. My breathing was heavy as I leaned over putting my head on my knees.

"Sir, are you ok?" I tilted my head up to see a concerned flight attendant staring at me.

"I'm fine." I said as I returned my head to my knees.

"Can I g..."

"I said I am fine!" I snapped at the women. She walked away as I ran my hands through my hair.

'Did you see that?' I asked Gene telepathically.

'No, what's wrong?' Concern flooded his voice.

I sighed heavily shaking my head.

'Just a nightmare. Nevermind.'


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping off the plane I could still hear that scream echoing in my head. My heart ached intensely and I felt as though I was going to pass out. I normally only felt like this after I used my PK.

'I haven't felt this bad after a nightmare since...', I shook the thought away. There is no way this could be the same.

As I exited the airport the spinning in my head only got worse. I dug the palms of my hands into my eyes trying to clear the fuzzy images that now clouded my vision.

"Noll look out!"

I heard Gene yell as I snapped my head up. Then, nothing. I was enshrouded in darkness once again.

...

When I opened my eyes I was practically blinded by the fluorescent lights that hung over my head. My whole body ached and I felt as though I hadn't slept in days. I felt a pinching in my wrist and looked down to find an I.V. dug deep within my vein. I flung my head back onto my pillow.

"Since your awake, can you tell me why you didn't let me know in advance you were coming?" Lin's voice was full of agitation and concern.

I closed my eyes. "Because it was unnecessary." I replied calmly. I hated having to explain my intentions to anyone and I didn't feel the need to give a better explanation.

"You were almost hit by a bus Noll." He said coldly. I had no recollection of walking out into traffic. "Do you know how your parents would feel if they lost you the same way they lost Gene!" He was almost yelling at me now.

I knew he was right. Mother couldn't handle losing me as well.

"Does the rest of SPR know?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes. They are on their way now." Suddenly his face turned sullen and weary. He turned away from me an faced the door as he spoke. "We were all out looking for Mai when I got the call about you."

His words struck hard against my chest. I couldn't find words as I waited for him to continue.

"She didn't show up for work this morning. I thought she might be sick so I went to her apartment to check on her, but she wasn't there. I called her phone and it went straight to voicemail. We've been out searching all day and haven't found anyting that suggest where she might have gone."

Images from my nightmare flashed into my head. I could still feel the strong grasp around my waist as I was drug into the darkness. Surely I wasn't experiencing a kidnapping through Mai. The last time I had an experience like that, I was experiencing Gene's death through him. I'll never forget the crushing sensation I felt as he was struck by that car.

"Sorry it took so long. Are you ok?!" Takigawa burst in followed by a tear-stained Ayako.

"He's fine," Lin assured before I could answer. "Where is Father Brown and Ms. Hara?"

"They're still looking." Tawkigawa said grimly.

Ayako burst into tears and Tawkigawa wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry on his shoulder. She looked up at me. Her face was a mess with trails of mascara.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed at me so loudly I'm sure the people in the next room could hear. "If you hadn't have left she wouldn't have been so unhappy!" She put her face back into Tawkigawa's shoulder and continued to sob.

"Ayako seems to think Mai..." Lin couldn't finish his sentence.

I knew what he was about to say and the thought of Mai taking her own life was not a welcomed thought for me either.

"Why do you believe Mai would kill herself?" I asked in my usual cold tone.

"I know Lin told you about how depressed she's been since you left! She hasn't been the same since you left! It's like you took the light from her eyes back with you to England!" Now it was Tawkigawa screaming at me.

"Even if she seemed upset that is not reason enough to jump to conclusions." I was getting agitated with all the yelling.

"They found this in her desk a school." Lin said handing me a crumpled piece of paper.

I uncrumpled it and began to read the scribbled mess that was written.

...

_Invisible_

_To you I'm standing in the shadows_

_But really I'm right here._

_I know that you can see me_

_But can you see my tears?_

_I reach out for your hand_

_You only jerk away._

_You didn't even hear me_

_when I asked for you to stay._

_Can't you see I'm falling_

_Without anyone at all._

_You just stand there staring_

_Not moving as I fall._

_You're tearing at my heart_

_Like it's divisible._

_Now I'm sure that you can't see me_

_To you I'm invisible._

...

I would have to be an idiot to not know this was about me. The guilt permeated my entire body. Did I seriously make her feel so insignificant that she would kill herself?


	4. Chapter 4

I stared blankly at the poem. I gritted my teeth as I ripped the paper to shreds.

"Get out." I said trying to stay calm and in control.

"Nar..."

"Get out!" I said more forcefully interrupting Ayako.

They didn't question me they both turned and walked out closing the door behind them. I turned to glare at Lin who obviously wasn't going to leave. I wanted to be alone. I needed to think, and more importantly I needed to talk to Gene.

"Talk." Lin's voice came out low and emotionless.

"Leave." I said responding to his single word sentence with my own.

He just looked at me with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for an explanation. This stupidity was wasting valuable time, so I decided it was best to get this over with so we could get back to Mai.

"If you must know I came back to tell Mai something." I knew that Lin understood and needed no further explanation. "Now leave. I have things to do, and you need to get me checked out of here."

He nodded and walked out the door. Once the coast was clear, I ran over and locked it.

"Find her now!" I spoke to Gene through clenched teeth.

"I've already looked. She's either awake or still blocking me." I could tell that he was just as worried as I was.

"Then find her physically you idiot!" I wasn't in the mood to deal with his stupidity. "Whether she is dead or alive find her. Do you understand?"

Gene walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off but he held it firm.

"I'll find her," was all he said before vanishing.

...

Lin wasted no time in checking me out. We went back to SPR and the whole team was waiting for us. I didn't want to talk anymore. As I walked in I ignored the eager glances from everyone and hurried into my office and slammed the door. What do they expect? I'm doing all I can and now all there is to do is wait for Gene. My head felt heavy as I practically slammed it down onto my desk.

"Naru we need to speak with you." I could hear John's thick accent on the other side of my door. "We have a plan, but it involves you."

I went to the door and slowly opened it making sure not to knock John out with it. The sitting area of the office seemed crowded.

"So what's the plan?" I asked no one in particular as I sat down.

"You can find her." Masako's small voice surprised me. She was the last person I expected to come up with a plan to save Mai. "You have found people in the past, and you were also going to use my comb to find me in the Urado case."

She walked over to me and placed Mai's key in my hand. The cold metal seemed to burn the palm of my hand. This was her most prized possession and I knew it was a bad sign that she didn't have it with her.

"I found it in an alley not far from here." Masako said as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I can't." I said as I placed the key inside my jacket pocket and walked back into my office.

I knew if I gave them time to react then it would lead to yelling, and I simply could not deal with anymore yelling today. I took the key out and examined it. There was nothing special about it, but it was easy to sense that it was Mai's. I gripped it in my hand tightly and felt the sharp edges dig into my palm. I felt a hot trickle of blood flow down my wrist.

"She was supposed to be here!" I screamed flinging the key at the wall. I didn't care who heard. My chest hurt. I hated feeling like this. That's why it was always easier to push people away, because I lose everyone.

"Naru?" Lin said as he entered my office. "Why won't you help?" He almost looked hurt by my rejection to the plan. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even except the reason let alone admit it.

"We at least deserve to know why." His voice was stern almost cold. He was right. I wasn't the only one who was worried about her.

"I am capable of doing it." I began clenching my teeth to control my emotions. "But I won't. If she... If she's dead, I can't go through that." I turned away from him facing the wall as a tear began to fall onto my cheek. Did they forget what I go through every time I locate someone? I couldn't stand the thought of Mai dying, and the thought of having to see it was almost too much for me to bare.

"I didn't think about that. I'm sorry. It was selfish to ask you to go through that." Lin knew that I was on the brink of losing control, and he knew how dangerous I would become if my powers got out of hand. "I'll make you some tea." He left and closed the door behind him.

I walked over to where I had flung the key and picked it up. It's golden color was now tainted with my blood.

_BLOOD..._

_I remembered the splash beneath my feet. The man emerging from the shadows. The arms around my waist._

Damn it! It wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision.

MAI DIDN'T KILL HERSELF, SHE WAS TAKEN!


	5. Chapter 5

I was furious. I could feel myself losing control as everything in the room started to tremble. If I had remembered the vision earlier I could have already found her.

"Damn it!" I yelled as my desk flew across the room and into the door.

"Naru what happened? Calm down!" Lin screamed from behind the blocked door.

At that moment I didn't care about control. I felt like an idiot and I wanted to hit something. Things were flying all across the room, and I could feel myself getting weaker.

I was trying to regather my composure, when Gene materialized in front of me.

"I found her. She wants to talk." As he said that the world went cold and black.

...

I couldn't feel the ground beneath me, but I knew I was lying down. I felt someone stroke my hair. I shot up and looked around. Everything looked strange and dark. It almost seemed like it was raining up. I looked around trying to find whoever was playing with my hair.

"Naru!" I heard the voice my ears had longed to hear. Mai.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked I was confused. I couldn't astral project so this had to be a dream.

"Kinda." She said as she offered me a hand to help me stand.

As soon as I was standing she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't even try to fight it. She deserved the comfort and her tight grip was a welcomed sensation. She put her face into my jacket and started crying.

"Find me." She whimpered through the tears.

I looked down at her small body. She was dirty and covered in cuts and bruises. She was being beaten. My chest heaved at the sight.

"Where are you?" I asked trying to act like I didn't notice.

"I don't know. He took me and gave me to some other guy. They locked me in a room and they hit me."

"Who took you?" I asked through clenched teeth. The thought of anyone hurting her made me want to rip their throats out.

"You have to wake up." The look in her eyes made me want to never let her go. She was terrified of being alone again.

I took her face in my hands and looked in her eyes.

"I will find you. I promise." She looked up at me with eyes full of trust.

She released her grip on me and held out her pinky. Her child like mind never ceased to amaze me. I didn't argue. I wrapped my pinky around hers. Then, I felt I myself being tugged into consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naru, what were you thinking?" Lin's voice was the first thing I heard as I woke up. He was furious. "How you aren't in the hospital I will never know!"

I opened my eyes and found that I was lying in the middle of my office. As I looked around I noticed the mess I had created from my tantrum. I couldn't believe I had let myself lose control like that. She was the only one who had that effect on me and I hated it.

"How long was I out?" I asked concerned at how much time I had lost.

"Ten minutes at the most. As soon as you passed out I got through your barricade. I thought I taught you better control than that! You could have seriously hurt yourself, or brought the building down on top of everyone. You know how dangerous you get!" Lin was right that was childish of me.

"I spoke to her." I said audible only to Lin.

"Everyone give Naru some space." Lin knew I wanted to speak to him alone. Everyone cleared the room.

"How did you speak to her? You can't astral project." Lin was fully aware of the powers I possessed and which ones I didn't.

"She did it. I didn't know she was that strong." I was shocked she was able to pull it off.

"She did it to Masako so why does it surprise you that she could do it again?" Lin was confused at my amazement.

"I didn't pass out because I was using too much PK. She knocked me out. She was strong enough to completely knock me unconscious."

"How..." Lin began only for me to interrupt.

"I don't know. I've never run across someone that could control someone else's consciousness. Gene wasn't even that strong." I couldn't help but wonder if the kidnapping had triggered a power increase or if she had always been that powerful.

"What did she tell you?" Lin said derailing my train of thought.

"Not much, but she's alive."

...

I needed clues to who kidnapped her. In my vision it had seemed as if she knew this man, but I couldn't see his face clearly. I was getting frustrated. I had very little to go on, and I wanted to talk to Mai again. If only she could tell me how she knew this guy. All I knew was that the longer it took to find her, the less likely we would find her alive.

Why would anyone want Mai? She was just an average highschooler. No prettier than any other girl around here. Maybe this man knew she was gifted. But why would that make her a target?

"Lin?" I yelled from my office.

"What?" He replied. I could tell he was trying to figure everything out as well.

"Can you bring me Mai's desk?" I wanted to check her desk for anything that might help. I wanted it my office so I could isolate the mess that was sure to come out of her poorly organized space. It wasn't large so I wasn't concerned about him being able to lift it.

"Here." Lin said as he place the desk in my office. He didn't even bother asking why I needed it. He shut the door as he left the room.

Maybe she left something that could help. I pulled out every stray paper and examined them quickly, searching for anything that could be a lead. Eventually the desk was completely empty. And my office was now flooded with crumpled paper.

"Why does it not surprise me that you are as useless as ever." I huffed talking to myself.

"Look again." Gene said shaking his head. I hated when he popped up out of no where like that. "She keeps a diary. I've seen her write in it."

"If you've seen it, you should know where she keeps it." I was getting frustrated. I glared at him while he tried to remember.

"Its in a secret pocket on the inside of her coat." He said finally.

In my vision I remember being cold cause she had forgot her coat. I left my office and went to the main lobby of SPR. Her coat was still hanging on the coat wrack. I took down the long black coat an examined it. Since when did she wear black? I shook away the thought and began to fumble to the inside pocket. The coat smelled strongly of tea. Clumsy girl probably spilled it. Running my hand along the lining of the coat I managed to find the zipper that concealed the secret pocket. I opened it and retrieved a small black notebook.

The majority of the pages had been ripped out. I wanted to get the information quickly so I could move on if this was a dead end, but curiosity got the best of me. I thumbed through the remnant pages until I something caught my eye. My name was printed at the top of the page. It was a letter she never bothered to send.

...

Dear Naru,

I constantly keep asking myself why you haven't came back. I don't know why I when I know it is simply because you don't have a good enough reason to. I only have one question that desperately needs to be answered though... Why did you reject me? Was it something that I did, or was I just not good enough?

Forever Yours (Not Gene's),

Mai

...

I should've stopped there but I couldn't put it down. For some reason I felt like I needed to understand how my leaving made her feel. I continued scanning and stopped when I came to a poem similar to the one we found at the school.

...

Asleep

Life's better lived asleep

In a world where you can't feel.

Where everything surrounds you

But none of it is real.

Life's better lived asleep

Where nothings as it seems.

Evil, haunting nightmares

Give way to soothing dreams.

Life's better lived asleep

In a place where you can thrive.

This alternate reality

Is how I will survive.

Life's better lived asleep

Where you don't have to care.

It's my peaceful solitude

Wake me if you dare.

...

She completely shut down when I left. My stomach hurt with guilt. She didn't deserve any of this. I should have been here for her then she would still be here.

"That's how she got so strong." Gene cut through my pity party. "She decided it was easier to sleep, and without knowing she has been strengthening her abilities.

I tried to regain my focus on finding clues. I tried to find a legit diary entry. I got to the end of the book and there was nothing in it that would lead to anything. I threw the book at the wall, and it hit with a thud. A feeling of hopelessness closed in on me.

I had to find her. I couldn't break my promise.


	7. Chapter 7

I needed something. Anything. I had to find her but I had absolutely nothing to go on. I need to check her apartment again.

"Gene?" I sensed my brother behind me. "Did she keep any other journals or anything similar?

"Not that I ever saw." He paused for a moment thinking. "But every so often she writes letters to her parents."

I looked at him confused. "That seems pointless." The words sounded harsh as they left my mouth.

"They make her feel closer to them. She pretends that they are away on business and she sends them updates on how she's been." I hated that Gene understood her better than I did.

"Where does she send them?"

He put his hand on his chin in thought. "She never sends them. She keeps them in a box in her closet."

...

I told Lin about what I had learned and he agreed that there may be something in the letters that could help. We entered Mai's apartment using the spare key she had given Lin.

"She gave it to me in case she overslept and didn't come to work." Lin said with a grimace. "All she does lately is sleep. I always assumed she was spending time with Gene."

She spent all her time asleep and alone. Poor girl, couldn't she see that she was surrounded with people who love her.

I walked into her room. It was a mess with clothes strewn about. Her pink bed looked as though it hadn't been made in years. A small frame sat on her nightstand. It was the picture I had given to her before I left.

"I found the letters." Lin said as he lifted a small shoe box.

I looked inside and saw countless envelopes with "To: Mommy & Daddy" written across the front. Each also had a date written in the top right corner. I looked for the most recent one. Finally I found one that was dated last Tuesday. I felt like I was violating a sacred bond by ripping it open, but I had no other choice.

I began reading the neatly printed words.

...

Dear Mommy & Daddy,

Things are pretty much fine here. I passed all my exams this week and even scored the highest on my English test... I wish I could tell you that I am perfectly fine and happy, but that would be a lie. I still miss him and it's getting worse. Mom, I wish you were her so you could tell me what to and give me advice. I wish you could hold me when I feel alone at night. And Dad, I wish you were here to threaten to kill him for breaking your little girls heart. I wish you guys were here for a lot of things, because I am so tired of dealing with it on my own. I have so many things I need to ask you. Like why didn't you tell me I had an uncle? You both said you were the only children. Why lie to me? He showed up at my school today to pick me up so we could talk. I declined because I was too shocked to find out about him. Why have I never met him? And why is he just now wanting to meet me? DId you all fight? Is that why he wasn't around? I need answers. I just feel like I should stay away from him. I think I feel this way because he never wanted me before, and now I don't want him. I don't know anything about him except his name...TAICHI. Hopefully I'll find out more soon.

Love you always,

Mai

...

Finally the lead I was looking for. I knew for a fact Mai doesn't have any living relatives. I did some research on her family not long after she revealed the fact that she was an orphan. I wanted to try to find someone to look after her. I hated the fact that she lived alone, she was far too fragile and venerable. This man had to be the one who took her.

...

Back at the office I began to look up Taichi. I brought up a photo data base to look for anyone that looked similar to the fuzzy face in my vision.

Hours passed until finally I came face to face with Mai's kidnapper. His hair was dark and neat. His eyes were such a deep brown they were almost black. Just looking at him made my blood boil within my veins. I kept scrolling and found an address for his work. He was the CEO of a small law firm in Tokyo. I wanted to kill this man and take Mai back. I knew that the situation was too delicate for anything rash. I had to be smart about this.

I knew what I needed to do, but would it be fast enough?

"I'll kill him myself!" Gene yelled looking over my shoulder at the computer screen.

"Haunt him." My voice was low and serious. My plan was going to be a stretch, but it was our only option.

"Seriously? Why?" He was confused and with good reason. Never in a million years would I have imagined I would tell my brother to haunt someone.

"SPR is the most renowned paranormal research team in Japan right now. If you cause enough of a disturbance he will have no other choice than to come to me. That will help us gain access to his house so we can find Mai."

"I can't. I don't know how. You're the only one who can see or hear me. What if...?"

"Please." I begged. Gene knew he couldn't say no to me. I never asked him for help except when it came to Mai.

"I'll try." He answered.

"Thank y..."

"One condition." I couldn't believe he was striking a deal with me at a time like this but I listened. "If you can't get to her in time. If you can't save her. She's mine."

"Excuse me?" I was furious. How could he even say that?

"If you're too late, you'll let her be with won't do anything stupid to take her away from me. Promise me you'll let it be if that's how it ends. That's the only way I'll agree to this."

My heart was pounding in my chest. This was the only way to find her safely. As much as it hurt me I had to agree.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"You sent Gene to what?!" Lin couldn't believe what I had done. "We know who this man is now, we can just go get her. Or call the police."

"That's too risky. If we do something rash he might kill her." He's treating me like a child. I had thought this out and this was the safest option.

"And if he calls someone else to do an exorcism Gene could be in danger. He'll suffer a fate worse than death. Is that what you want for your brother?" Lin gritted his teeth. I knew Lin loved Gene as if he was his own son, and I'm sure that if he could have switched our places Gene would be standing in my place.

"If you don't like it, go back to England I don't need you here. We both know I'm strong enough to take care of myself. Gene agreed to this. He has accepted whatever consequences may result from it."

"I think she has clouded your judgment Noll." Lin put his hand on my shoulder and I pushed him away.

"Get out." I turned away from him and started to walk back to my office.

"You're not the only one who wants her back." I stopped to listen, but I didn't turn to face him. "The entire time you were gone I got to watch her become someone she's not. Every day she got worse. She used to remind me so much of Gene..."

"She will never be him. So if you only want her back because she has somehow acted as his replacement, then your more selfish than I am." The statement was cold, and I could feel his hatred toward me boiling past it's breaking point.

The next thing I knew he had me pinned against the wall facing him. His eyes were full of anger and hurt. The only other time he had ever done this to me was when I used my PK on Gene during a fight. Although my pride was being damaged, I knew that I deserved far worse than this.

"Let go." I snarled. I could easily over power him but this didn't need to escalate any further.

He released me and I smoothed my shirt out.

"That was out of line. I need to report to your parents." Lin returned to his professional demeanor and began to walk toward the door.

"Just forget about it." If he had intended to hurt me he would have. I had pushed him too far. I knew everyone was running on their last ounce of sanity, and Lin was no exception. We all had something to lose if we lost Mai.

"Yes sir." He bowed and went out the door.

...

After Lin left I had decided to do more research on Taichi. Nothing in his files suggested that he had a criminal past, but that could just mean he is an expert at covering his tracks. I looked at the clock. It was 1:23 A.M. I had been at it for hours now. It was time for bed. I desperately needed to close my eyes. My bed was a welcoming sight. I sunk down into the covers and pulled them over my head. My mind was racing with everything that had happened in the past few days. Other than Mai knocking me out I hadn't slept at all. More than likely no one on the SPR team had slept in days. Maybe that's why we're all acting crazy.

As soon as my plan gets in motion I'll have to let everyone in on what's going on. Hopefully with everyone looking we will find her. My mind wondered to the promise I made Gene. Even he is acting mental. Why would he make me promise something like that. If we couldn't save her it's not like I could keep them apart anyway. But she doesn't want him, she wants me. I think she does anyway. I couldn't help but to question it. Everyone wishes it would have been me that died. I gripped the covers. I knew I couldn't let my emotions take over. My PK was getting harder and harder to control. I loosened my grip as sleep finally began to take over. I gladly let myself slip into the darkness.

...

"He will never love you like I do." I could her Gene's voice far off in the distance. "No matter what you do he won't love you. Can't you see I'm all you have?"

"Keep me safe." Mai's voice cut through my ears like a knife. "I love you."

I started running toward their voices. Their conversation wasn't making sense. I was only catching pieces. I could feel my adrenaline pumping. I was sure my PK would spike any moment. Maybe I could use it to light my way. I tried but nothing happened.

"I love you Gene." Those words were like a stab to my chest.

I fell on my knees surrounded by the darkness. Those words echoed all around me, and they kept getting louder and louder till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" I screamed out angrily with my fist clenched in my hair.

I felt a small hand on my face, and the voices stopped. "It's just a bad dream."

I looked up to find Mai staring at me with concern. Relief washed over me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her hoping that she didn't know what I was dreaming about.

"I only heard you screaming. That's why I came. You sounded upset and scared." I couldn't believe that she was the one being held hostage and she was worried about me because I had a nightmare.

"You really do not know the meaning of logic do you?" I couldn't help but tease her.

"What's that supposed to mean you jerk?! Next time I'll just let you stumble around in the dark forever!" She crossed her arms over her chest pouting.

I had a hard time fighting the smile that threatened to cross my face.

"Gene told me what you plan to do." She interrupted my split second of bliss. Gene was not a welcomed subject at the moment, but at least that meant he found her.

"I told you I would find you." I took a step toward her to examine her frail body.

She tried to back away from me, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me. She had several cuts on her arm, and her lip was busted. The bruises sshe had before were now a darker shade of purple.

"I'm trying to hurry." I half whispered. All I wanted was her to be back and for her to be safe.

"You always save me." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

"Mai I lo..." Before I could finish my sentence my alarm clock snapped me awake.

Not much longer and I could tell her in person. Then we can put this behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard to believe that I had slept through the night. I felt I had been hit by a train. My entire body ached with every move I made. I managed to get dressed and fix some tea. The was warm and felt nice running down my throat, but it was a sorry replacement for Mai's. My mind flickered to the nightmare from the night before. Then suddenly it raced to the words I almost told Mai.

"What was I thinking?" I said out loud shaking my head.

It wasn't like me to say that to anyone especially Mai. Not yet anyway. I haven't even told her that I liked her yet.

"One step at a time Noll." Gene's voice assaulted my ears. I was still mad at him over the deal we made.

I turned around to see him grinning wickedly at me. He leaned against the door post looking like he always did when he was up to no good.

"Whatever you're up to..."

"Has helped tremendously." He interrupted. "Let's just say I gave Taichi a push in your direction." He was now grinning bigger looking like the Cheshire cat.

"We'll see." Was my short reply as I walked past him out the door.

...

Entering the office could feel the tension in the air. I took my coat off an slung it onto the rack.

"You have an appointment at..."

"You know I'm not taking any appointments right now." I interrupted Lin.

He glared at me with cold eyes .

"It's him." That was the only thing Lin had to say. My PK spiked and sent the coat rack flying into the wall.

I dropped to my knees feeling drained. Im was lucky there wasn't a giant hole in the wall where the coat rack hit. I hadn't felt this out of control since before I met Lin.

"If you can't control yourself I'll talk to him alone. If you do something stupid you could destroy any chance of finding Mai." Lin's tone wasn't angry but instead it was soft and full of concern.

He was right. Lately I haven't been able to control myself at all and I would never forgive myself if I ruined our one shot of finding her. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I can do this." I wasn't about to let this man get off easy by talking with Lin.

"He's coming at two." Lin turned and disappeared into his office.

...

For the next few hours I stayed shut up in my office drinking tea and trying to stay calm and in control. I just had to treat him as any other client. No matter how hard that may be.

Knock Knock.

Lin didn't wait for a reply before walking in. He closed the door behind him.

"He's here." Lin stated coldly. "If you get out of control I will not hesitate to control the situation. Am I clear?"

I knew he was serious. I understood perfectly.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and headed to the sitting room.

A tall man stood and bowed to greet me. He was dressed in a suit and his black hair was neatly combed to the side just like in the picture. I stepped toward him and forgetting formalities held out my hand to be shook. He extended his hand, which hand a brace tightly fastened up to his wrist, and grasp mine firmly. As he did a sickening jolt coursed through my body. I didn't know if it was from trying to stay in control but at that moment I felt drained and light headed. He released my hand and smiled cynically at me.

"I am Kazuya Shibuya." I said after I regained my composure.

"I know who are." He began smugly. "You must be quite the ghost hunter if your reputation proceeds you." I sat down and motioned for him to do the same.

"Can you tell me the details of your experiences?" I was already tired of talking to him so I got straight to business.

"Well you see I have been hearing voices and footsteps around my house ever since I moved in four months ago. I ignored them and pushed them off because it didn't really bother me. But last night something happened that had never happened before. One of the spirits grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down the stairs. It practically threw me." He held up his braced wrist for me to examine.

I had a hard time fighting the smirk that threatened to cross my face. Gene literally 'pushed' him in my direction.

"I want to take care of this before it grows more violent." He continued. "How quickly can you come?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need to prepare my team." I had to explain a lot to them actually.

"Thank you." He extended his hand and I quickly bowed.

I didn't want to touch him again, but he placed his hand on my shoulder. Another sickening sensation stabbed through my body.

"I appreciate it." He said quietly, grinning at me. He took his hand off my shoulder and walked out the front door.

"Call everyone and tell them to be here in an hour." I told Lin who I almost forgot was in the room.

"Naru?" Lin stood up and rushed to my side as the floor suddenly came rushing up toward me.

I didn't understand how I could be so drained. I stayed calm the entire time. Not once had my PK even threatened to spark.

"Lie down on the couch and rest while I call everyone." He helped me to the couch and I rested my head on the pillow. "I'll bring you some tea."

Lin darted off toward the kitchen and before he even made it to the hall, darkness had consumed me once again.


	10. Chapter 10

The now familiar darkness surrounded me. I'm sure being unconscious so much in such a short amount of time wasn't good for me.

"Naru!" The desperation in her cry almost ripped me in half.

I ran through the darkness as her screaming echoed all around me. I could see light in the distance but just faintly. She got louder and louder as I neared it.

"No one is coming for you." That voice, which I now knew belonged to Taichi, was cold and cruel.

I could hear a metallic scraping on what sounded like a stone wall. Something silver glistened and stood out against the still distant light.

"Naru!" She screamed out for me again.

I ran as fast as I could tripping through the darkness. I had to get to her. My body wasn't reacting to me. I felt clumsily and helpless. Once again her screams echoed around me, but this time it wasn't just from fear. Her screams of terror were mixed with screams of agony and pain. He was hurting her. I was getting closer to the let when it turned red. The dark glow was eerie and unsettling. That's when the screaming stopped. Silence now engulfed me. The only sound was from my heaving chest. I finally reach the light and I could see something lying on the ground. A body. My blood ran cold.

"Mai?" I fell to my knees beside her as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

I reached out to touch her. I ran the backs of my fingers against her cold, pale cheek. Her brown hair was wet and matted with blood. Her wrist were deeply cut which bled out into a puddle around her. With trembling arms I desperately pulled her into my embrace. I clung to her tightly as tears poured down my face. I put my lips on her forehead. I was too late. There was nothing more I could do.

"No. No. No. No." I began crying frantically in English. I felt like I was losing my mind. Nothing existed except the fact that she was gone.

"I'm so sorry!" I screamed so loud my entire body shook from the vibrations. "I love you please come back to me."

...

Suddenly I was hit hard across the face.

"Oliver!" Lin's voice was panicked. "Open your eyes damn it!"

As I opened my eyes the light stung as entered through my lids. My face was hot from being hit. I was on the floor lying on my back. Lin helped me up and into a nearby chair.

"What happened?" Lin returned to his calm self.

Images from my vision flooded my head. Her screams echoed through my ears. I placed my head between my knees and tightly covered my ears trying to block everything out.

"Naru?" Lin was so concerned he wrapped his arms around me.

I pushed him away and almost fell escaping his grip.

"Don't call me that! Only she can call me that!" I felt like a child.

I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees and crumpled on the floor. Lin picked me up with ease and placed me back on my feet.

"This isn't you Noll. Look at me!" He jerked my face up to look at him. "What did you see? You were screaming like you were in pain. Talk to me."

I couldn't fight the urge to hide my face like a little kid. I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around my back like Gene used to do when i would wake up screaming. Lin had become like an older brother to me and I had never realized it. Even though he tried to comfort me, nothing could dull the pain I felt in my chest.

"She's gone." I said as I fell back to the ground. "I was supposed to save her I promised her."

"A vision?" Hurt lite up his eyes. "Are you sure?" The plea in his voice made my chest hurt even more.

"The last time I had a nightmare she came to me to let me know I was dreaming . She was crying out for me and I wasn't fast enough." Remembering the sound of Taichi's voice made my PK get to a dangerous level. "I swear I'm going to kill him!"

The air was getting thicker. I was losing all control and Lin was in danger.

"Lin." He knew what I was about to ask him to do.

He ran over to me and I closed my eyes. Sharp pain hit the back of my neck and I was unconscious once again.

* * *

**Please no flames! Everything is going to be ok. Just relax trust me I'm the Author! I love all you guys thanks for all the reviews**** and support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to post the chapter ASAP after scaring everyone to death. Now everyone take a deep breath and read on!**

* * *

As I drifted through the darkness there were no dreams, no visions, no nightmares, just memories.

The first time I met her. How she didn't fall for my looks or try to flirt. She had fascinated me from the start. Fate had brought her into my life when she broke my camera. I could have cared less about the camera it was easy to replace, but for some reason I needed an excuse to make her stay. I should've known then that she was special. She always did whatever I asked her. Even the times I was trying to push her to her breaking point. She may have complained but she always did it. I always felt in control till I met her. I couldn't break her or make her hate me and it drove me crazy.

"You always were a narcissistic jerk." I closed my eyes. Her voice seemed so real inside my head. I desperately wanted to turn around to see her standing there looking at me with those golden eyes.

I wanted to wake up. This was getting too painful. I didn't want to remember. All I wanted to do was forget. Forget the pain,the hurt, the love, the longing to have her back with me. All these were emotions that, before I met her, I would have swore I didn't poses. I felt fingers rustle through my hair.

"I can't take these memories!" I screamed out and closed my eyes tighter.

"If you're going to scream at me, at least make it to where I can understand it."

I looked up to find Mai staring down at me. Her cheeks were rosy and full of life. Her body was still badly bruised and cut up, but the deep ones on her wrist were gone. I couldn't help but to let the tears roll down my cheek. She bent down and took my face in her hands and wiped away my tears.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

I lept up and wrapped her in my arms. She didn't move. She didn't even make a sound, and her breathing had stopped. I put my lips on the top of her head and relished the light fragrance of tea that clung to her.

"You're not dead?" I half whimpered into her hair.

She tore away from me.

"Why did you think I was dead?" She looked up at me worried.

"I had a vision. I held you. You were so cold. Covered in blood." I could hardly form sentences as I pulled her back into my arms.

"You don't have visions like that." She told me with confusion.

I realized that she was right. My visions were always seen through the persons point of view that it was about. How could I have been so stupid.

"Sometimes when we see horrible things our judgment gets cloudy. It gets hard to tell whats real and whats not." She looked at me like she completely understood the thoughts running through my mind.

"When I found Masako in the Urado case and gave her my key, I told her something. It is easier to believe in something when you're holding onto a piece of reality. Find something to be your anchor and keep it with you at all times. That way whenever you have it with you, its real. When you don't have it, its not." She smiled at me.

That was a really good idea and I don't know why I had never thought about that.

"You have to wake up now." She said as she snaked out of my grasp.

Truthfully I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here. She was happy and with me. In this place my pride was almost non-existent. I could do whatever and say whatever I felt with no filter, and it was liberating.

"You have to find me. I'm running out of time." Her words snapped me out of my trance. I couldn't find you during your nightmare because I was too weak. Its taking all my energy to be here now. Its getting harder to hold on. Sometimes when I fall asleep it feels like it would be easier to let myself fade. I dint know..."

"Mai?" Her words filled me with dread.

She just admitted she was thinking about giving up. I couldn't handle the pain of losing her again. I placed my hands on her head and lightly kissed her forehead. I looked down at her face to see her blushing bright pink.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked placing my hand on her cheek. "Keep fighting until I get there. Until I am next to you fight hard. Don't let him win. I promise I will make him pay for all of this." My voice turned dark and threatening.

"I promise." She said as I was ripped away from her.

...

I bolted up not knowing where I was.

"She's alive." I spoke quietly to myself. "She's still alive." I said louder catching Lin's attention.

He quickly came over to where I was sitting. Remembering what happened between us I retreated from him and composed myself. My pride was back to normal and I was greatly embarrassed for my actions from earlier, and even more for how stupid I had been to believe that was a vision. I stood up once I was sure I had regained my composure.

"Call everyone to meet here in an hour." I told Lin.

"Its 3:30 in the morning."

"I don't care. We have to tell them what's going on. Tomorrow we find Mai no matter what." He didn't question me. Instead her turned around and went to make calls.

The fact that she was still alive was enough to give me hope that I could keep my promise.


End file.
